


Four Kids, Three Men, Two Babies, One Woman

by bringmesomepie



Series: One Big Happy Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts off 7 years after Dean and Jo got married...the craziness continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Craziness Continues...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, you had to wait so long for the squeal, but i have been working on the couple other stories that need to be finished, so i'm going to try to update as fast as possible with all my stories but i have been really stressed out with school, work, after school clubs, and my AP artwork (i'm kinda an artist). Well, hope you like the 1st chapter of the sequel to Three Men, Four Babies. :)

It was a Friday night and that meant eat out night for the Winchesters. They would all pile into the family car and drive t wherever they felt like eating. They decided on Big Gerson’s for tonight, mostly on the fact the Dean was begging worse than the kids to go there. 

They all gathered at the a table. Cas was at the head on the table then next to him was Dean who was beside Jo then Tristan, Skye, Rebekah, Christopher, who sat beside Sam which completed the circle back to Cas. It was Sam and Cas idea to raise the kids healthfully. That didn’t stop Jo and Dean from giving their kids meat. Tristan was a spit image of Dean all the way down to the appetite. Christopher looked like Dean but acted like Castiel. Sky was the complete opposite. She looked like Castiel but acted like a slightly less hyper active Dean. Skye and Chris were before heavily influence by Sam’s eating habit so they both eat like a rabbit. Rebekah is what it would be like if Cas was a girl. She had his dark hair, crystal blue eyes and Castiel’s personality. 

They all ordered and when they got their food Cas and Sam noticed Dean acting differently. Cas went to steal a fry off Dean’s plate and almost lost his hand. 

“Dean, are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine, just keep your fingers away from my chow.” 

Cas smiled. “It’s only one finger. It won’t kill you to lose just one.” 

“It’s my fry. Paws off.” Dean growled. 

Cas raised his hands in surrender. “I get it. It’s just weird. You always let me take some of your fries.” 

“Fine, Cas. Take them, if you want them so bad.” Dean snapped as he slid the plate over to Cas abandoning his burger. 

Cas was set back by the sudden mood swing. It was a good thing Sam had just paid when that outburst happened. That meant they were definitely talking get home, which was 20 minutes later. The kids went off and played while Dean, Cas, Sam and Jo all sat around the kitchen table. 

“What the Hell has gotten into you lately, Dean?” Sam was the first to say.

“What are you talking about?”

“The mood swings, the either starving hunger, the your hugging the toilet all day, and the tiredness, something’s up with you. You’re acting just like when you were…” Sam trailed off in realization. “No…” 

Jo sighed and Cas rolled his eyes. Dean had a huge grinned on his face. “Yep, Sammy, I’m pregnant.” 

Jo shoved her hand in her pocket and slammed 20 dollars on the table and Cas did the same. “Here you go, Dean. You won.” 

“Won what?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Cas and Jo bet on when you’d find out.” Dean smiled as he took the money.

“Wait how far along are you?”

“3 ½ …no wait, 4 months.” Dean calculated in his head. 

“You waited 4 months to tell me that we’re going to have another baby? When were you going to tell me? When Dean started showing?” Sam said almost fuming. 

“No, we just avoided some subjects so that you would find out on your own.” Cas replied. 

“Great. Thanks for leaving me out of this guys.” Sam pouted.

“No one likes a pouter, Sammy.” Dean replied. 

Cas stood up. “Wait, is Cas the father?”

“Well, doing all the calculations and what was going on during that timeframe, yeah, it’s Cas’s.” Cas said. 

“It’s January, so the baby was conceived in September. September 18th is mine and Cas’s anniversary. Chris and Skye’s birthday is shortly after that and Twist’s birthday was 2 weeks before. I wasn’t getting a lot of bottom sex, but when I did it was from Cas on our anniversary night.”

“When Dean and I first found out we said we would keep it a secret until Jo and you found out on your own. Jo found out about 2 weeks later when Dean’s morning sickness came about.” Cas smiled. 

Sam kept pouting. “Well, when were you planning on telling me if I didn’t figure out? How did Dean win this stupid bet you guys had?”

“We were going to surprise to with the 20 week doctor’s appointment to find out the sex if you didn’t find out already. Jo bet that you wouldn’t find out and Cas bet that you wouldn’t figure out close to 20 weeks just before the appointment. I guessed 4 months.” Dean smiled. 

Sam couldn’t hide a smirk. “You guys are jerks.” 

“And you’re a bitch.” Dean retorted.

“I’m still made at you.” Sam smiled. 

“Aw, Sammy, don’t lie to yourself. Now, come over here and give your pregnant husband a back rub.” Dean said as he walked over to the couch.

“Why should I do that?”

“Because my back hurt and you love me.” Dean smiled. 

“I think you’re going to have to pick a better card than that.” Sam chuckled as he stood up. 

“Come on, please? You have magic fingers and if you don’t you’re going to make a suffering hormonal pregnant man cry.”

“Not this time, Dean.” Sam said standing up.

“Please, Sammy. My back really fucking hurts.” Dean whimpered. 

“You shouldn’t have been jerk.” Sam started walking upstairs. 

Dean glared as Sam made his way up the stairs. Tears welded up in his eyes. His mood changed from sad or anger in .003 seconds. “Fine, I understand. You don’t love me, that’s what this is about.” 

Sam had forgotten how bad Dean’s mood swings were when he was pregnant. “I do love you, Dean. Why would you think I didn’t?” Sam turned around to look at Dea who was now at the bottom of the steps. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the baby. I’m sorry I wanted to have a little fun with our fifth baby. I’m a terrible father and husband. I don’t deserve you, Cas, or Jo.” Dean said swinging back to overwhelmingly sad. 

Sam trotted back downstairs. “No, no, no, Dean, don’t say that baby. You mean the world to me. Don’t ever think you don’t deserve us.” Sam cupped Dean’s cheeks and wiped away the tears and nudged Dean towards the couch. “Now how about that back rub?” Dean smiled as Sam him lay his head in Sam’s lap. After a couple of minutes Dean began to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“You actually fell for the pity trip.” 

Sam playfully batted Dean’s head. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean laughed.   
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An Update?!? 
> 
> SOrry, i almost completely forgot about this fic hahaha, after having serious writers block adn then forgetting about it, i have another chapter for y'all to read Enjoy :)

“Tristan Ross Winchester, get down here now.” Dean yelled up the stairs for the fourth time. Dean walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Cas was working with Sam at a law firm and Jo works with Bobby at the garage and part-time at the Road house.

Ever since Dean found out he was pregnant again he had to take time off from the garage, so that left him as stay at home Dad. Dean didn’t hear Tristan moving so Dean decided to take it upon himself and go upstairs and bring him down. Dean walked up the steps and heard a video game being played.

The volume wasn’t loud and he wasn’t wearing headphones. “Ok, Alright, Tristan. I know you can hear me perfectly fine, so I’m just going to do this.” Dean turned off the video games, unplugged it from the wall, and picked it up.

“Dad! W-what are you doing? What was that for?” Tristan exclaimed.

“What was that for?” Dean laughed. “I called you four times to come downstairs to do your chores and you didn’t even answer.”

“Why are you taking it away?”

“This isn’t the first time you have done this, Twist. You’ll get it back when you learn how to listen.” Dean walked out of the room.

“You can’t do that it’s not fair.” Twist said walking behind Dean.

“Really, bud. You’re going to play that card? Bek is sweeping the garage and will be raking the backyard. Skye is cleaning her and Bek’s room and they bring the dirty laundry down. Chris is cleaning his room and then yours then take out the trash. That leaves you. You are supposed to unload the dish washer and then load it back up. It’s not that hard.”

“But Dadddd…”

“No butts, and go do it now, before I put you over me knee.” Dean said sternly. Tristan eyes grew and he darted into the kitchen. Dean laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. One hand was over his face and the other plopped over his slightly swollen middle. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows all four kids are sitting on the floor watching TV and the whole house smell of food.

Dean sat up and walked into the kitchen. “I smell some good food.”

Jo and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table and Cas was standing over the stove. “Look who wants to join us in the land of the living.” Sam smirked.

“Oh shut up. I’m exhausted. You try taking care of those 7 year old nightmares and trying to get them to do their chores.” Dean moaned while he sat down.. “And being 6 months pregnant.”

“I get it, it’s stressful. We let you sleep, didn’t we?” Jo smiled. That was the kids queue to run into the kitchen.

“When’s supper?” Tristen asked.

“20 minutes. So everyone should go get washed up and then set the table.” Cas said.

Skye ran over to the kitchen table and sat beside Dean. “Dad?”

“What’s up, angel?” Dean smiled as he spotted Cas looked over at Dean in amusement in the corner of his eyes.

“If the baby is due in 3 months when will we know if it’s a girl or a boy?” Skye said as she rubbed Dean’s swell.

“Well, Skyely, it’s a secret. Mommy, Daddy Sam, Papa, and I don’t even know.”

“When will we know?”

“The day it’s born.” Dean smirked. “Now, go help your brothers and sister.”

Dean stood with his daughter but walked over to Sam. He leaned over to chair placed his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Did Twist tell you what I did?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, he was very detailed.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That he deserved it and he doesn’t understand how much stress he is giving you.” Dean laughed.

It was Jo who spoke up next. “Dean, Sam, Cas?”

“Yeah?” They responded in unison.

“I want to have a baby…I want to get pregnant.”

The guys nodded. “Yeah, sure.” They mumbled.

“I mean, You three have all gotten pregnant at least once and have at least one kid you have delivered.”

“We understand. Are you ready for something like pregnancy? I mean me and Sam were together for 9 years before even thinking about kids.” Dean explained.

“I have always wanted kids. I want a baby, maybe more than one.” Jo exclaimed.

“Can it wait until after Dean?” Cas blurted out.

Jo nodded. “I just want a baby I don’t care when it happens.”

“Then Joanna Beth Winchester, you are going to having a baby. Sammy, want to do the honors when the time is right?” Dean announced.

Sam laughed. “It’s up to Jo.”

“I would love it if Sam would be the baby daddy.”

“Either way I’ll be Daddy Sam, Dean will be Daddy, and Cas would be Papa.” Sam smirked.

*&^%$#@#$^&$#@!@&*&^%$#@

**_2 Months pass…_ **

“Jo, calm down, I’m fine, you and Sammy have a great weekend. Cas and I will be fine. Chris and Twist wanted to stay over at Bobby and Ellen’s. It’s just the girls with me and Cas.”

“I just don’t you stressed in the last weeks of your pregnancy.”

“I’ll be fine, babe. You have to work. Sammy is going to pick you up from Bobby’s when he gets off work and picks up the boys from their friends house to drop them off at Bobby’s. “

“Ok, I will see you Sunday night.”

“I’ll be here, bye, love you.”

“I love you.” Jo hung up.

Dean went into the laundry room and unload all the kids clothes when a familiar tug hit him in the stomach. “Oh no little fella, you still have a month to cook you’re not ready to be born.” Dean walked over to the couch a sat down and propped up his feet and called Dr. Blake.

“Hello?”

“Sarah, it’s Dean Winchester.”

“Well, nice to hear you outside of appointment, Dean.”

“Yeah, I had a question.”

“Alright, if it’s baby related I can probably answer it.”

“I think I’m going into labor but it’s too early. How can I stop it?”

“Not much, sweetie. Try to stay off your feet and relax. You could take a bath and drink lots of water.”

“Thanks, Dr. Blake.”

“Dean, you should come to the hospital. If the baby is ready to be born you should let it.”

“No, I can’t. Jo and Sammy aren’t here this weekend. The girls are in their rooms sleeping and Cas is at working later tonight.”

“Dean, if you are still expecting contractions in a few hours come to the hospital. I’ll hold a room for you.”

“Thanks, Sarah but…”

“No, buts, Dean, you better call me at noon and give me an update or I will call Castiel and bring an ambulance to your house.”

“I will call.”

“Thank you. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Dean hung up and got off the couch and up the stairs. He walked into the girls room. They were playing on the computer in their room. “Skyely, Bek?”

“Good Morning, Daddy.” They replied.

“I’m going to be in the bath, if you need me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” They went on playing.

Dean walked down the hall and into the master bathroom and turned on the water. As he was getting the right temperature another tug hit him. “No, no, no, little fella. At least wait until Papa gets home.”

He stripped down and slowly steps into the bath. He rested his head back and closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He rubbed his belly and actually got pretty calm for about an hour. He heard quickly footsteps enter the bedroom. It was a normal occurrence for the girls or the boys to run into the master bathroom while Dean, Sam, Cas or Jo were in the shower, bath, or toilet. “Daddy! Daddy!” They ran to the doorway.

“Yes, girlies?” Dean lifted his head and looked at the girls.

“How much longer are you going to be in the bath? Skyely and I are getting hungry.” Beka asked twirling her thumbs.

Dean grabbed his phone and saw in was 11:45. “How about I order some pizza? How does that sound?”

“Why can’t you fix something?” They pouted.

“Daddy shouldn’t be on his feet right now.”

They nodded. “Ok, we can have pizza.” Skye replied.

“Can it was pepperonis?” Bek asked.

“Yes it can, now go run downstairs. Daddy has to get dress.”

They pranced away and Dean hobbled out of the tub and ungracefully dried himself off. He pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed his phone and dialed Dr. Blake’s number. He hadn’t felt an contraction since he got in the bath so as he dialed the number he walked downstairs.

“Dean?”

“Hello, Dr. Blake.”

“It’s Sarah.”

“I know, I’d like to tell you that I haven’t had any other contractions since you called.”

“Don’t get too cocky, Dean Winchester. Call me again before Castiel gets home, please. I still have that room held for you.”

“Thanks, Sarah. I will call later.” Dean sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. “Skyely, go grabbed the pizza place’s phone number off the fridge for me, baby.”

She ran off and Bek went to go help. Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was unexpectedly hit with a pain contraction that took his breath away in a loud gasp. He groaned and gripped the center of his belly and ached his back. He didn’t hear Bek and Skye come in until he saw Bek pulled his cell out of his hand.

She opened the phone a dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. “Papa? I think Daddy’s gonna have the baby.”

She looked over at Dean. Skye had crawled onto the couch and snuggled beside Dean and gently rub his belly. “Beka, hand the phone to me.” Dean ordered stretching out the phone.

“No, Daddy, you rest and Papa is coming home right now.” She hung up and set the phone down.

Dean let his head fall to the back of the couch. “Beka, hand the phone to Daddy, now.”

“No, Daddy, relax until Papa gets here.”

“Give me the phone, Rebekah.”

Dean could already feel another contraction coming along. They were coming too fast now. “Rebekah Lynn Winchester, hand me the damn phone right now.” Dean scolded.

As a rule Jo, Dean, Sam, and Cas would not cuss in front of the kids. With Dean it s has slit when he is fuming and at that moment. That got her attention. She grabbed the phone and handed it to her father. Dean quickly dialed through the start of his contraction. He groaned as someone answered.

“Dean?”

“Ellen?

“Are you ok, sweetie?”

“No, come over as fast as you can and pick up Beka and Skyely. The baby is coming fast.” Dean groaned.

“I’ll be there as fast as I can, just stay calm. Have you called Cas?”

“Yeah, Bek, did.” Dean hung up and stood to his feet.

“Daddy, did you pee yourself?” Skye asked. Dean felt between his legs and there was a wet patch.

“No, honey, it’s a sign that the baby is ready to be born soon. Now, Beka, Skyely I have something important I need you both to do. Beka, go run up to my room closet and grab my duffel bag and put it at the front door. Skyely, go up to yours and Beka’s room and make an overnight bag for you and her. You will be staying at Grandpa Bobby’s and Grandma Ellen’s with Twist and Chris tonight.”

They both nodded and ran up the stairs. Dean crouched in front of the couch and pressed his face against the cushion and groaned. He pulled out his phone again and called Cas.

“Cas?”

“Dean, I’m like 5 minutes away, are you ok?”

“The bay is coming a lot faster than Chris and Skye.”

“I know, it’s normal for second…or third to go a lot faster.”

“I need you here, baby.”

“I rushing, Dean, wants me to call Sam or Jo.”

“No…” Another contraction hit him. “No, let Sam and Jo have their weekend.”

“I’ll be there is a few minutes, Dean.” Cas hung up. That when Dean felt a familiar pressure build on his pelvis.

“Oh no.”

                                                                                ***


	3. Chapter 3

He heard footsteps pad down the stairs. “Daddy, we got everything.” Dean groaned loudly. He heard one of the girls run over to two him and start rubbing his back the other took the phone from his grasp.

“My name is Skylar Winchester. My Daddy is having a baby.” He heard a whimper. “My Papa said he would be home soon, but my Daddy is in a lot of pain.”

“Skye, give me the phone.” Dean moaned.

“I’m seven. My sister is here with me. She is also 7.”

“Skylar, give me the phone, now.”

“Please, hurry.” She ignored her father and ran out of his view.

Dean looked over at his other daughter. “Bekka…”

“Papa is here, Daddy. A ambulance said they would be here soon.” Bekka reinsured.

“Thank you, baby.” Dean choked out holding back the urge to push. There was no way in hell he was gonna deliver the baby in front of his daughters.

“Dean, I’m here.” Cas dashed into the living room and fell to his knee beside Dean. “Bek, go to the car with Skylar.”

“No, Ellen is gonna pick them up.” Dean moaned sitting on the couch.

“No, she isn’t. Chris is sick, like projectile vomiting sick. She isn’t going anywhere and Bobby has to work her shift.”

“Oh God.” Dean paled. Cas dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a waste basket just in time for Dean to lose his breakfast. They heard the sirens of a paramedic grow close. “Skye grabbed an ambulance.”

“Good.” Cas brushed the hair of Dean’s face. “You’re about to have our baby.”

Dean nodded. “Help me up.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and lifted him to his feet and they met the paramedics at the door. Only because Dean had to puke again and hold back another urge to push. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes…take me…now.” Dean moaned.

They nodded and helped him onto a gurney and rolled him to the trunk. Dean’s breathing became more labored as they shut the door of the truck and started moving. “Are you ok, Mr. Winchester?”

“I’m having a baby…how do you think I’m feeling?”

“No, I mean you were acting only slightly pained in labor when we picked you up, something changed.”

“Yeah, I’ve been repressing the urge to push for the past four contractions.” Dean groaned gripped his belly and arching his back. The paramedic started sliding Dean’s sweatpants down to his ankles.

“Gary…He is crowning. Tell me we are close to the hospital.”

“I’m going as fast as I can, Sal. We are pulling into the parking lot right now. He already had a room being held for him and a Doctor waiting.”

“Great, message her and get her prepping for delivery because if we don’t get to it fast I’m delivering the baby.”

Once parked the door opened and Dean was rolled into the hospital. He felt himself get very sweaty. He groaned as an overwhelming urge to push hit him. They reached the elevator. “Oh god, hurry up.”

Sal gripped his shoulder. “We’re almost to your room. Just breathe like you are blowing out a candle.” Dean nodded and did as he was told.

Once the elevator doors opened Dean was rushed down the hall and into a room on the right. Sal helped Dean helped the gurney and Gary took away the gurney. Sal helped Dean into a hospital gown and into the bed.

“The names Dean.” Dean panted.

“Sal.” The man replied.

“How do you know so much about having a baby?” Dean tried to get his mind off the pain in his lower half while they waited for Sarah.

“My brothers husband just had a baby last month. I delivered the little girl, but I am also in school to be a OBGYN.”

Dean nodded then the urge to push overwhelmed him. “FUCK! Where the fuck is Dr. Blake?”

“Short breaths. Blow out a candle.” Sal said pressing the button to call a nurse. He looked around. “Dean scoot to the end of the bed and spread your legs for me.”

Dean mindlessly did as he was told. Sal sat down in a rolling stool and rolled to the end of the bed and looked between Dean’s legs. Dean watched as Sal slipped on white latex gloves. “Sal, I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Go ahead, Dean. Push as hard as you can.”

Dean arched his back and pushed. “FUCK!”

“Good, this one is coming fast. I know the urge will be strong but I’m going to need you to do small pushes.” Dean groaned but did as he was told. “Alright, relax for a moment to catch your breath. This one has a full head of hair.”

Dean weakly smiled and panted. Dr. Blake rushed into the room ready to deliver. “Hello, Dean. Sorry I’m late.”

“Better late than never.” Dean groaned. Sarah sat where Sal was and Sal walked over to Dean’s side. “Sal, you should go back to work.”

“No, I’m off. Your call was my last of the day.”

“Alright, Dean, it’s time for you to have this baby.” Sarah interrupted. Dean nodded. “Just a few more pushes and you should have baby number 5.”

“Number 5?” Sal asked as Dean pushed.

“Yeah.” Dean groaned as the tiny baby slid out.

“And she’s out.” Sarah said cutting the cord and laying the tiny baby on Dean’s chest.

“She? It’s a girl?”

“Yeah, she is.” Sarah smiled. “I’m going to take her and clean her up and let you figure out a name and let your husband come up here.”

Dean nodded. He looked over at Sal. “Thanks for being here when you didn’t have to be.”

“Getting people to the hospital isn’t the only job for a paramedic. That’s only one part of the job, the other part is actually helping the person when the doctor isn’t around to help you.”

“Well, thanks either way.” Dean weakly smiled. He spotted Cas standing the doorway with two young girls hiding behind him. Sal threw had thrown the bed sheet over Dean’s lower half after Sarah walked away.

“Take care, Dean.” Sal patted Dean’s on the shoulder.

“You do the same.” Dean nodded and Sal walked out of the room and Cas entered. Dean was smiled. “It’s a girl.”

                                                                                ***


	4. Chapter 4

“Where it began? I can’t begin to knowing, but then I know it’s growing strong.” Dean sang quietly as he picked up his 2 month old infant out of the crib at 6 in the morning. “Was it the spring? And spring became summer. Who’d believe you’d come along?”

Cas had woken up and had to go to the bathroom but on his way back he heard the soft singing.

“Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you.” Dean rocked back on forth on his hips.

Cas ran a hand through his hair and opened the door all the way.

“Sweet Caroline, ba ba ba. Good times never seem so good…” Dean smiled as he bounced the infant around in his arms. “I’ve been inclined, ba ba ba, to believe it never would.”

Cas quietly crept into the doorway to watch Dean sing to their daughter. He smiled and let his head fall onto the doorframe.

“Oh, Sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good.” Dean walked over to the crib. “I’ve been inclined to believe it never would oooh, ooh, oh…” He gently set the baby in the crib. He turned around and about jumped out of his pants. He gripped the fabric of his shirt around his chest. He walked over to Cas and closed the door. “Cas, you scared the shit out of me. How long had you been standing there? How long had you been listening to my bad singing?”

“You’re not a bad singer.” Cas smiled wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “I rather enjoy you singing. It puts all five of our kids right to sleep.”

“Can’t tell if that is a good or bad thing.”

“Caroline is always calm when you sing. She loves it.” Cas pecked a kiss to his lips. “Especially when you sing a song about her.”

“Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond is alright but she loves it.”

“Why did you decide on Caroline Sasha Winchester?”

“It was uncommon.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I like it, Sam and Jo like it. The kids don’t care…” Cas rabbled. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. His face went from calm to serious is a fraction of a second. “Dean…”

“When are we going to tell Jo?” Dean asked softly, almost breathless. Cas remained silent. “She has to know, even if it breaks her heart.”

“I’m just waiting for the right time.” Cas admitted.

“When is the right time?” Dean choked. Cas looked down at the ground. They both heard the floor creak and they looked up to find Sam walking over to them.

“Why are you two up? I woke up and half of my lovers were gone.” Sam smiled. That smiled quickly faded when he saw the frowns on his husbands faces. “What’s wrong?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Sammy…The other night when Cas was with Jo, he felt some abnormalities…Jo can’t have babies…”

“Wh—what?” Sam stammered.

Dean nodded. “I’m going to head to bed.”

“Dean…” Sam gasped. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that on me and then leave.”

“Talk with Cas. He knows more.” Dean walked into the bedroom to find Jo sitting on the bed with her feet dangling off the side. She was staring blankly at nothing. Dean walked closer and faintly saw the tears shimmer on her cheeks. “I guess you hear.”

“It’s not like you Winchester’s can really whisper.” Jo answered softly. “Yeah, I heard.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Dean pulled her into his arms on the bed. Jo melted into the embrace ad cried into Dean’s chest. “Come on, lay with me in bed. You’re not going to work today. We are just going to lay here.” Dean slid down in the bed with her wife and she huddled close to him and sobbed in his arms.

Dean heard Cas and Sam wake up the kids and take them downstairs and send them on their way to the bus for school. Dean still had a few more weeks of paternity leave so he was going to stay with Jo no matter what.

“Dean…” Jo mumbled about an hour after Cas and Sam left for work.

“Yeah?”

“All of us are going to be ok, right?” She griped Dean’s shirt tight.

“Of course. This doesn’t change anything. We are going to lay here for as long as you want.” Dean nuzzled her closer to him.

“I really wanted a baby.” She choked out.

“I know, darling.” Dean rubbed her back. “I know.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*^%$#** _

Dean sat in his office after supper, he heard footsteps enter the room. “What can I do for ya?” Dean asked with a smile then looked up. It was Sam.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean nodded and turned his chai around. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Jo and the elephant in the room.” Sam was dead serious. “I have an idea, but you and Cas aren’t going to like it.”

“Spit it out, Sammy.”

“I want Cas to switch me and Jo reproductive organs. I want her to be able to have kids. I already have the kids I want to have myself. I’m one and done, Jo, she hasn’t gotten a chance. She really wants a baby and I want her to be able to—“

“Sammy…” Dean moaned. “No, we can’t do that… we all know how that ends…”

“That’s only with deals. We won’t be making any demon deals.” Sam answered.

“The answer is still no, Sammy. WE all know how that plan pans out. We think we are doing something good and then the shit hits the fan and everyone is left to clean up our mess. I’m not taking that risk again. Especially not with our family.”

“Dean, you have to understand how much of an ass you are sounding like right now.” Sam pouted.

Dean stood to his feet. “I’m not sounding like an ass, Sam. I’m thinking logically. There is a reason Jo’s reproductive organs stopped working. I don’t want to mess things up again. The answer is no.”

“I don’t even know why I even asked you. It’s my body. I can do what I want to it. I just want to give our wife what she wants. I’ll just talk with Cas and do it. It would be a surprise to Jo.” Sam marched out of the office.

Dean walked to the doorway. “If you do that, don’t expect me to be that when the shit hits the fan.”

_******* _


End file.
